<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>They whispered promises they could never keep, but still you drank the deceptions straight from their hands by TheKidsFromYesterday</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048748">They whispered promises they could never keep, but still you drank the deceptions straight from their hands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKidsFromYesterday/pseuds/TheKidsFromYesterday'>TheKidsFromYesterday</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ectober 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Ectober (Danny Phantom), Hearing Voices, Mystery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:47:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKidsFromYesterday/pseuds/TheKidsFromYesterday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since the accident, Danny has been finding it harder and harder to stay away from the portal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ectober 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>They whispered promises they could never keep, but still you drank the deceptions straight from their hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You know, I'm just now realising how much I seem to favour long titles. That's the lyricist in me, I suppose. I swear, some of my songs have longer titles than verses.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Danny.</em>
</p>
<p>
The voice was calling out to him. Whispering pleas so sweet and soft. Sometimes, when he came down for breakfast in the morning, he would catch his feet drifting toward the basement instead of the kitchen. He would shake himself out of his stupor and walk away.
</p>
<p>

<em>Come to me, Danny.</em>

</p>
<p>
It was easier at school. He was far away from the portal and whatever creature was beckoning him from beyond the swirling green vortex. He could laugh with Tucker and Sam and pine after Paulina and barely pass his exams.
</p>
<p>
But as soon as his feet crossed the threshold of Fentonworks-
</p>
<p>

<em>Come home, Danny. Come home to me.</em>

</p>
<p>
He held the thermos in front of him and took a shaky breath. He just had to open the portal, send Ember back into the Ghost Zone, and go to bed. If he was lucky, he could get more than three hours of sleep and possibly stay awake in class long enough to take notes.
</p>
<p>
He just had to open the portal. But he didn't want to. When the portal was closed, the voice was gone, and his head was blissfully free of its tempting whispers. He had started sleepwalking two months ago. Jazz had followed him through the house, thinking that he was going to fight a ghost. He had shambled down to the lab and stared at the closed doors with a lost expression on his face, according to her. She had put an arm around his shoulders and led him to bed, and kept watch outside his door until morning.
</p>
<p>
Surely it was just a one time thing, right? He had ignored the whispers for this long, hadn't he.
</p>
<p>

<em>Danny. Let me in.</em>

</p>
<p>
So what if he missed the voice when the portal was closed? He had managed just fine without it for all those years. He could do so again.
</p>
<p>
The thermos was a cold cylinder in his hands as he unscrewed the cap. Perhaps it would be safer to let Ember out once he was already in the Ghost Zone? Yeah, then he wouldn't have to worry about her getting loose and causing his parents alarms to go off. He would just go in a little ways, just far enough from the portal that Ember wouldn't immediately escape again.
</p>
<p>
He opened the portal.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>